


Прозрение приходит в смерти

by somedy



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark Past, Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: когда люди говорят, что в жизни бывает только один переломный момент, — они всегда врут.





	Прозрение приходит в смерти

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-18 для команды Bethesda, бета - Санди Зырянова
> 
> галлюцинации, спойлерные намеки на концовку, смерти второстепенных персонажей и авторское видение вообще всего.

Она видит, из чего складывается жизнь. У матери — из стертых до крови пальцев и вечной лихорадки, алеющей пятнами на щеках. Младшая сестра, мосластая и бледная, не разгибается от грядок. Отцу, конечно, проще всех: он ходит на охоту каждый день и возвращается с добычей, пропахший потом, травой и оленьей кровью.

Он натужно смеется, хлопает ее по плечу и зовет разделывать туши. Она берет охотничий нож не задумываясь, уводит взгляд в пол и приступает к работе. Отец насвистывает одни и те же мелодии, отпиливает оленьи рога, копыта, а ей остается снять шкуру, не пустив крови.

Буроватое мясо обычно жилистое, крепко сидит на костях — но только до вечера. К закату воздух горчит от свалянной и намокшей шерсти, топленого жира и копченых ребер. Отец довольно щурится и щиплет мать за шею — грубо, намеренно оставляя кровоподтеки.

Она притворяется, что не видит, сгрызает последний хрящ и уводит сестру в комнату. Она расчесывает сестре волосы — грязные, секущиеся — и поит ее сон-травой. В последние годы луна восходит неспокойно: аллея костных деревьев тянется все ближе, и костерки сложнее выдавать за буйных светляков. Отца это тревожит, он злится и наказывает мать.

Он действует умело, обвязывает дубину паклей, обхаживает ей мать по спине да бедрам и облегченно выдыхает.

Ночные действия отца — всегда, всегда ради Творца.

Она повторяет это до отупенья, выпрыгивает из-под колючего одеяла и замирает у окна. Тепло южных ночей сполна искупается опасностью. Но сегодня костров не жгут и рекрутов не набирают. Расколотый Нерим вздыхает, шлет мирный стрекот насекомых и яркую щербатую луну.

Мир кажется спокойным, все еще непонятным.

Она видит, из чего складывается жизнь. Она видит гораздо больше, чем нужно дочери охотника, и порой так хочет вырвать себе глаза. Но не поддаются, упрямо гнездятся под веками и страхом слепоты, и она находит горькое оправдание.

Видеть — не значит действовать. Ослепнуть — стало быть, искать активности.

Ей уже не нужны глаза, чтобы понять это. На юге Нерима прозорливость — товар скоропортящийся. Меняются только даты, события те же: сраженья дикарей на севере, война знати посередине, бойни культистов на юге. Последние почти родные в своей неизбежности.

Она видит во снах жуткие резные маски культистов, оголтело размахивающих молотами. Они сколачивают грубые кресты и прибивают к ним тела. Головы обриты, неестественно раздуты, кожа бугрится от внутренних кровоподтеков. Еретиков сутками маринуют в темноте, вверх ногами. От них несет испражнениями, и ей хочется гораздо больше, чем проснуться.

Шершавые локти на ощупь грубее, чем ставни грубого дерева, ногти всегда слоятся, а на лицо лучше не смотреть: обтесанные голодом черты, ввалившиеся глаза и вымазанные углем губы. В ней нет ничего от матери, а от отца и подавно; и даже Сириус смеется и тычет в бок совсем по-братски.

Она растягивает губы в улыбке и отворачивается, не в силах сознаться, что жуткие маски — только начало кошмаров. Когда сон крепнет, всегда приходит незнакомец — крепко сбитый, светловолосый, со шрамом на лице. Он обещает защитить, забрать ее с собой — и каждый раз она доверчиво хватает его за руку. Он тянет ее прочь, и хлесткие ветки остролиста бьют по голым рукам, и вслед пускают некормленых псов, и костная аллея оживает, сгоняет кожу с распятых тел и обнажает кости, и с неба словно падают звезды — и загораются в пустых глазницах.

Она просыпается в липком поту, пытается отдышаться и снова льнет к окну. Сестра беззаботно сопит рядом и глухо рыдает мать за стеной. Вдали темнеют кресты с обугленной плотью, но страх уже не чувствуется.

Она пытается запугать себя, припомнив узор на масках: культисты тщательно вырезают уродливые лики своего Творца — для каждого настроения своя гримаса, — полируют и намасливают их; верховный жрец обтягивает маски кожей младенцев.

Отец наверняка жалеет, что не ее кожей. Она — греховный выродок, грязная кровь и мутные мысли. Мужчинам сложнее простить измену, и она почти жалеет отца, пока тот снова не возвращается с охоты. И все повторяется, и если в ту ночь ей снился кошмар — она безнадежно поглядывает в окно.

Как будто на тропинке к дому когда-нибудь появится чей-то силуэт.

Их ферму обходят даже торговцы, отец сдает и не выменивает товары у соседей, и ей приходится все экономнее срезать мясо с костей. Ребра на похлебку, вырезка для обжарки, шею и лопатку тушить с овощами, субпродукты и язык — уваривать до тех пор, пока не исчезнет запах.

Она видит, из чего складывается жизнь. Вздыхает и малодушно молчит, орудует ножом до заката и не забывает поить сестру сон-травой. Она не жалуется, не плачет, и Сириус проигрывает ей десять медяков — ведь он до слез ее так и не доводит.

Она пожимает плечами, зарывает медяки под старым дубом и старается не думать, что десять — это половина от возможной свободы. Сириус часто повторяет, что порт всего в пятнадцати лигах южнее, и если раздобыть два раза по двадцать — можно убраться хоть в Эндерал.

Она кивает, но не дает согласия. Одиночка по убеждениям, она пассивно ждет перемен. Те подобны маскам культистов: слишком разные, чтобы обещать что-то одно. Они могут не добраться до порта, попасться под разгоряченные репрессии детей Творца, так и не сесть ни на один из кораблей и, наконец, просто скончаться от какой-нибудь инфекции. Но если им повезет — навряд ли они достигнут чего-то большего, чем здесь, на родительских фермах. Она умеет кромсать мясо и дубить шкуры, а Сириус — ловить рыбу и мастерить силки.

Она некстати вспоминает незнакомца из кошмаров. Она подсознательно ждет, что он появится вопреки реальности и решит все за нее.

И кто-то действительно приходит и делает выбор. Ее в тот день отсылают за травами, она почти случайно заходит к Сириусу на обед... И, лишь заметив черный нехороший дым, идущий вверх от родной фермы, осознает, что задержалась.

Она бросает корзину, ботинки и мчится в сторону дома. Она почти тонет в высокой, налившейся силой пшенице, бездумно топчет ее, срезая путь, и тормозит на вершине холма. За ним вьется чисто выметенная тропка, лавирующая между конюшней и курятником. Нет, глаза впервые обманывают ее.

Или не они?

Они — слезятся, то ли от смрадного дыма, то ли от ужаса.

По тропке разбросано полусырое сено, лучины, битые яйца. Бестолково квохчут перепуганные курицы, жмутся друг к другу и лупятся на осиротевший дом. Ни лошадей, ни телеги не видно, зато призывно поблескивает в лучах зенита колун — и он затуплен, края сколоты.

Слева от тропки, на сестрицыной лужайке, высятся кресты. От них несет горелой плотью, и она утыкается лбом в поле. Ее обильно тошнит, съеденные булочки лезут наружу с необъяснимым, почти фанатичным упрямством. Становится только хуже, и ей теперь ничто не мешает смотреть на то, что было ее семьей.

Горелые куски плоти, сквозь которые прорываются желтоватые кости. Под каждым крестом — покрытые слизью буро-коричневые кучи, над которыми уже пируют мухи. И смазанные силуэты, виднеющиеся сквозь оконные проемы.

Она видит, из чего складывается жизнь. Видит и ненавидит — себя, их, Творца, всех остальных и даже незнакомца из кошмаров. Ей хочется по-детски сбежать от своей утраты, и она сваливает всю вину на него: не пришел, не помог, не спас. Она давит всхлип, хватает себя за плечо и заставляет подняться — и бежать, бежать обратно, топча с трудом высеянную пшеницу. Та колосится высоко, гордо, дым почти не летит на нее, и кажется, ее культисты пощадили осознанно.

Они бесконечно верны заповедям Творца. А тот бесстрастно нанизывает события на металлический стержень и долго коптит над углями. Пока не находит того, кто добровольно будет ими давиться.

***

 

Она видит, из чего складывается жизнь. У Сириуса — из обманутых ожиданий, сомнительной системы ценностей и жалкой смерти. На ее долю выпадают искажения восприятия, резко обнажившаяся ценность дыхания и самопринятие.

Набор не для дочери неримского охотника. Но той это и не надо; ее давно смыло за борт, до берега добралась другая. Обточенная морской солью и острыми прибрежными камнями, она пробирается сквозь разрушенный храм и без жалости обирает редкие трупы. В основном свежие, без признаков гнили; лишь кровоподтеки, мутно-желтые белки глаз и синие, точно вывалянные в небесной глади, губы.

Она снаряжается, повторяет придуманную легенду и нарочито медленно выдыхает.

Остианская династия купцов тоже имеет право на гибель от рук фанатиков.

Она не думает, что полностью перевирает прошлое, — ведь имя ее настоящего отца мать забирает с собой, — не находит времени. В ней пробуждается чья-то память, и незнакомые вещи обретают подобие смысла. Металлические сложные конструкции, странная, поросшая мхом машина, которая по форме напоминает выдолбленную луковицу, и причудливая угловатая резьба на дверях храма.

Как просто мир расстается с прошлым. Когда-то величественные постройки кажутся бесполезными; осколки былой цивилизации врастают в землю неупокоенными, и к горлу снова подступает тошнота. Но уже какая-то пресная, комковатая, как запоздалая реакция на близость смерти, и она продолжает двигаться.

Голова раскалывается неимоверно, органы чувств путаются, и ей кажется, что волчью шерсть можно услышать, а горечь странного зелья из хрюкорня — разглядеть. Она почти осязает все то, что ей говорит сердобольный апотекарий, — шипастая склизкая масса, едва-едва не заливающая уши. Она морщится, машинально выпивает зелье и хочет спросить о странной женщине под вуалью.

Она не замечает теней в кустах за рекой, и взрыв отбрасывает ее назад. Замшелый валун падение не смягчает, острый каменный выступ бьет по щеке. Один из зубов не выдерживает, скалывается полностью — и следом падают жгучая боль и темнота.

Время в сознании гремит невыносимо долго, сплетает голоса из прошлого и колет ими неподатливое тело. Резные маски лезут под веки, на губах пенится сон-трава, а к груди жмется младшая сестра с надетым на голову холщовым мешком. Плотная ткань мокрая от крови, мерзко воняет, и ей приходится очнуться, чтобы не увидеть худшего.

Джеспар ДальˈВарек перетаскивает ее в безопасное место и помогает обработать раны. Он, словно в насмешку, оказывается крепко сбитым, светловолосым и со шрамом на лице. Она отчаянно щиплет себя за руку, но ничего не меняется. Незнакомец из неримских кошмаров обрастает характером, привычками, манерой боя и приносит с собой гораздо больше перемен, чем требуется.

Она едва поспевает следом, держит наготове оружие и спрашивает об Остиане. Джеспар фыркает, отшучивается и в очередной раз ссылается на какого-то отшельника. В мудрость незнакомого затворника она не верит, но все же проглатывает едкую реплику.

Пересыпать речь присказками и бессмысленным красноречием ничуть не лучше, чем жечь вдоль дорог трупы. И если в Нериме это зовут богоугодными жертвами, то в Эндерале — немым устрашением. Вдоль западной дороги, вбивающейся в ворота Арка, тянется ограда из мертвецов. От них почти не пахнет; кости отполированы солнцем, дождем и бризом. В глазницах гнездится пыль, и, что удивляет, скелет держит форму: кости подвижны, скрипят на ветру, но никаких следов магии.

И это — лишь начало.

Она видит, из чего складывается жизнь. Из невозможности получить все и сброшенных на плечи других решений. Ее шатает, точно маятник, по воле новых знакомых, и кажется: еще немного, и она упьется новообретенной значимостью до смерти.

Ее нарекают Прорицательницей и дают право рассказывать о том, что она видит. Пространство расширяется быстро, до невообразимых размеров, и поначалу Прорицательница теряется, вслепую шарит по отголоскам прошлого, то и дело сбиваясь на то, что лично ей важнее.

Прорицательница беспомощно барахтается в водовороте видений, и уши, точно водой, забивает многоголосым эхо. Приходится отсекать голоса пирийцев и первых звездников, чтобы пробиться к Остиану — и, насмехаясь, отвечает только Джанус, жрец о семи масках. Его преданность Творцу неоспорима — и костные аллеи тому подтверждение.

Религиозное безумие — почти как Красное, и Прорицательница уверена: еще немного — и культисты обратятся в арпов. Их кожа посереет, вдавится меж ребер, уродливые челюсти выдвинутся вперед и обнажат зачерневшие зубы; пойдут трещинами маски и затвердеют набедренные повязки. Арпы — скрюченные, жилистые, насквозь больные; культисты Остиана — почти такие же.

И первых, и вторых изгнать из видений непросто, приходится пить заваренные на амброзии травы и засыпать, придавив ноги своими вещами. Они затекают, немеют, отбирают бесценный сон, и Прорицательница не замечает, как проговаривается о прошлом Джеспару.

Он набивает трубку, говорит, что раскусил ее по акценту, и рассказывает о корабле, который скоро отплывает в Киру. Ночные кошмары Прорицательницы его не тревожат, он строит планы, не связанные с ней, — и это сильно разочаровывает.

Она не питает надежд, но стоит Джеспару отвернуться — как она тянется к волосам и спрятанной в рюкзаке краске для губ. Прорицательнице удается найти в Арке много хороших вещей и спрятать под ними все то, что она ненавидит в себе; но даже в Арке ухитряется затеряться.

Город шумит и клокочет, источает множество запахов и сталкивает друг с другом самых разных людей, и Прорицательнице порой кажется: Нерим — невнятная шутка судьбы, а настоящая жизнь, которую можно не только видеть, но и чувствовать — здесь, в Эндерале.

Прорицательнице нравится быть частью чего-то значительного. Ей кажется, она находит свое место в этой системе — и тайно благодарит богов за их погибель. Посеянный их падением хаос прибивает щепку из Остиана к борту нужного корабля.

Прорицательница чувствует отеческую заботу Теалора Арентеаля, и уже неважно, что ей не удается достичь мелких, сугубо личных, целей. Прорицательницу уже не волнуют ободранные колени, шершавые локти и выбитый зуб; поиск пропитания, работы и близких людей. Ее сознание наконец расширяется и заполняется, подобно блеклому камню для ловли душ.

Ворчливые наставления Константина Огневспыха становятся ориентирами: благодаря им Прорицательница видит мир, который где-то есть на месте Вина, в другой ли реальности или в будущем, пока не понятно, но ей это неважно. Она старается реже пить зелья — и за версту обходит зловонные спорокроны, — однако сам Мальфас ей свидетель: буквы плывут, делятся и переплетаются заново, Вин обращается в Нирн; нежить лишают индивидуальности, и арпов, и заблудших не существует — а смерть всегда рядом, приходит сквозь опаляющие Врата, приносит изуродованные изгнанием имена, и Прорицательница понимает, что все они — даэдра.

Там исчезают и мирады, на смену приходят существа гораздо более крупные, клыкастые, с громоздкими наростами на холке и кожистыми крыльями. Они извергают огонь и древнюю мудрость; и по чешуйкам на их тушах можно отсчитывать прожитые ими века. Прорицательницу лихорадит, она скребет ногтями обгоревшие иллюзорно щеки, однако не сдается, не ищет помощи.

Она закрывает глаза и старается отсекать лишнее; мысли имеют привычку прорастать в действиях. Не самый плохой способ держать себя в рамках жизни, хотя ей нужно гораздо больше.

Она учится видеть нечто большее, чем правда одной жизни, и не замечает, в какой момент отказывается от полномочий.

Она учится видеть нечто большее, чем одна жизнь, и не замечает, когда отказывается от полномочий. Бессловесное наблюдение представляется безопасным, ведь глаза не несут ответственности за то, что продумает мозг; и, возможно, стоит отсечь соединяющие их нервы, как все рухнет, подобно тирании Азаторона.

Прорицательница всегда подмечает, что Храм Солнца — не что иное, как святилище тирании. Ей кажется, что стоит проломить одну из стен, как брызнут костяные крошки — или, возможно, светопыль, которой по ночам закидываются некоторые хранители. Прорицательница — не хозяйка видениям; они порой вскрываются, точно гнойники, ночами и заливают неприглядной правдой.

Она узнает, что под указательным деревом зарыт послед с иссохшими нитями пуповины и недоношенный младенец. Размером чуть больше ладони, со слабо сформированным тельцем, гибкими костями ярко выраженной сетью кровеносных сосудов на голове. Гладкий животик надут, кожа морщится и липнет к краю пуповины.

Прорицательница находит указательное дерево, присаживается на корточки и, притворяясь, что собирает цветы Мальфаса, изучает свежую земляную насыпь. Она, конечно, присыпана листьями и травой, но видения не одурачить. От этого становится тошно, ее словно окунают в выгребную яму, и кажется, что раскинувшийся под Храмом город, по крайней мере, не обеляет свою сущность.

Ей хочется поговорить с кем-то, и лучший вариант — это Сириус; пугливый, но надежный. И после смерти совершенно точно не предаст. Прорицательницу слабо утешает, что ее понимание мира в Храме никто не пытается подогнать под догматы Пути, а невнятные воспоминания о женщине под вуалью погружаются в дрему, обнажая следующий удар.

***

 

Времени наскучивает играть с ней в день, когда они спускаются в пирийские пещеры. Прорицательница топает за Джеспаром, как обычно, и чувствует себя подавленной: события идут в обход плана и затуманивают видения. Нарастает ощущение беспомощности, и чтобы отвлечься, она осматривается.

Пещеры все еще хранят былое величие пирийцев, но как-то небрежно, отдавая постройки на растерзание воде, лишайникам и редким лучам солнца. Чуть выше линии домов прорастает свежая хвоя, пестрят светлые камни и видно, как по дну перекатываются обломки досок, бочковые обручи и не успевшая прогнить парусина.

Прорицательнице это не нравится, низ живота скручивает острая боль, и ей приходится идти тише, старательно проглатывая стоны. В отличие от Джеспара, она замечает, что одна из боковых расселин сточена по низу — шпилевидным ростром, явно соскочившим с какого-то судна.

Ростр выглядит чужим среди наследия пирийцев, но смутно знакомым для Прорицательницы. Она непроизвольно ощупывает живот и почти чувствует вкус крови на языке. Она списывает все на усталость, спускается чуть ниже и останавливается по просьбе Джеспара.

Тот кажется беспечным, решительно хлюпает по стоячей воде и забирается в ближайшие развалины — весьма громкое название для трех полуразвалившихся стен. Каменная кладка медленно и неотвратимо порастает солью и водорослями, от нее несет чем-то сладким и одновременно трухлявым. И незримый кол вкручивается в живот все сильней и настойчивей.

Джеспар возвращается встревоженным и бледным, теряет все сходство с надежным незнакомцем из сна, и Прорицательнице хочется съязвить, но он задает вопросы, нервно кусает губы и просит сделать до странного простую вещь — зайти в развалины.

Она сглатывает, спускается по влажным камням, а внутри — два тела, разбухших от воды, но узнаваемых, так хорошо и так неправильно, что едва хватает выдержки не закричать.

Сириус — скорчившийся, пожелтевший, вздутый в области живота и горла. Его пальцы объедены до самых ногтей, покрыты буро-сизыми наростами и водянистыми бородавками. Вода смывает с него личность, и линия губ и подбородка кажется совсем мягкой и податливой, точно глина. Заштопанная роба слегка шевелится на ребрах; колотая рана всегда притянет падальщиков — и лучше ей их не видеть.

И Прорицательница смотрит на труп, который выглядит точь-в-точь как она сама. Все верно: ее должно было смыть где-то здесь, вот и кривой след от удара ростром по лобку: густо-фиолетовая вдавленность, обнажившаяся подвздошная кость, но все остальное — ее, совершенно точно. Едва заметные шрамы, родинки, линия зубов и... Она со страхом касается размякшего локтя, сгибает руку и сглатывает. Труп давит холодом и влагой; он выглядит чуть лучше Сириуса, однако стоит заглянуть под веки — и все становится ясно.

Она видит, из чего складывается смерть, и враз становится полой, потерявшейся. Восприятие вновь расплывается, ощущения путаются, и она падает в затхлую воду рядом со своим телом. Пахучая жидкость, с вязким илом и грязью, забивает нос мгновенно, и Прорицательница машинально сплевывает.

Она вслепую нашаривает опору, поднимается и, спотыкаясь, бредет к Джеспару. Она пытается по-детски налиться обидой и обвинить его — хотя бы в мыслях! — в черствости. Он так похож на незнакомца из кошмаров прошлого, словно кто-то втихую смеется над ее желаниями. Таким, как она, ничего не светит — и даже дружеской поддержки не отвесят.

Слова отца переживают его на много лун.

Ей почти хочется поругаться с Джеспаром, но чего-то не хватает: сил, желания, времени — и вот они уже уходят, бредут в молчании и явно думают об одном и том же. Она умышленно спотыкается, вскрикивает, но он и шагу не сбавляет, торопится, а в ушах-то у нее звучит его насмешливый голос — только теперь она не леди, а...

Прорицательница не находит слов. Сглатывает вязкую слюну, напоминает об их цели и, не оглядываясь, догоняет Джеспара. Ее лицо каменеет, напрягается, но губы, мокрые от затхлости и слез, растягиваются в улыбке. Чувство ненужности — привычное, возвращает трезвость мысли, и она пользуется им. В самый последний раз.

Она больше не видит, из чего складывается жизнь. Она старается концентрироваться на видениях, трактовать их будут другие. Ответственность за то, что видишь, давит с избытком, а ей еще долго сплевывать воду, отравленную ядом своего трупа.

И когда Джеспар оживает, просит прощения и начинает рассказывать о себе — она все также механически улыбается, задает вопросы и словно не замечает, как что-то лопнуло в ней и между ними.

Вскоре Прорицательницу начинает клонить в сон, и она улыбается уже искренне, кусая грубую кожу рюкзака. Ей снится ослепительно белая пустота, мягкая и поразительно свободная. Никто ни в чем не ограничивает, и можно идти, бежать, плыть, лететь, а в голове кружится только необъяснимая легкость, с которой она по пробуждению признает, что по-настоящему видеть она начинает только сейчас.


End file.
